


Architecture of Our Hearts

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Armatus Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, water tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Slowly, creaking, the door to the inn room shut. No sooner than the click echoed, did Mikleo snake his arms around Sorey’s waist, face hiding against Sorey’s shoulder blade. Sorey let a low sigh escape as one hand came over Mikleo’s. Leaning back, eyes sliding shut, he focused on the feeling of Mikleo pressing up against him.“You’re okay, right?” Mikleo mumbled after kissing a shoulder.





	Architecture of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you all to look at the art I did that ended up spawning this fic, [nsfw btw](http://koko-ai.tumblr.com/post/163756935728/architecture-of-our-hearts-kokoai-tales-of)

Slowly, creaking, the door to the inn room shut. No sooner than the click echoed, did Mikleo snake his arms around Sorey’s waist, face hiding against Sorey’s shoulder blade. Sorey let a low sigh escape as one hand came over Mikleo’s. Leaning back, eyes sliding shut, he focused on the feeling of Mikleo pressing up against him.

“You’re okay, right?” Mikleo mumbled after kissing a shoulder.

“You were there. Of course I am.” Sorey squeezed Mikleo’s hand. Mikleo turned his hand to thread his fingers between Sorey’s, while his other arm gripped tighter.

“You still got hurt though.” At that, Sorey twisted without ever breaking Mikleo’s hold and wrapped an arm around his waist while the other held Mikleo’s chin. Sorey took a moment to intentionally lose himself in shimmering violet eyes. Drinking in how the dim candle light bounced off his hair, and cast him in a soft glow. His thumb rubbed circles into soft skin as he leaned down to barely bring their lips together. Sorey let that hand slide across Mikleo’s cheek and into his hair. Mikleo held a hand against Sorey’s chest as both parted their lips enough for tongue tips to brush.

Mikleo pulled away after a moment, eyes stuck to the floor. Sorey smiled before placing a kiss against Mikleo’s circlet, and slowly guiding them to the bed. When they fell back, it was Sorey that first hit the bed, Mikleo being cradled against his chest. Mikleo’s face flushed, but all too quickly, he was pulled into another kiss. His reserves were melting fast against the flood of everything _Sorey_ , and his hands found their way to the top buttons of Sorey’s shirt.

Sorey gazed through half lidded eyes as the blue button up was slid off his shoulders. A light moan reverberating when a cold hand pushed his black undershirt up. Before another thought could cross, Sorey had lips against his neck, kissing and nipping. There was pause as Mikleo yanked the shirt over Sorey’s head before fully settling over his hips. Starting from Sorey’s hips, Mikleo’s hands ran up his chest, taking a brief moment to toy with his nipples before pulling Sorey’s arms above his head.

Shivers ran through Sorey’s body as water suddenly slipped around his wrists. Despite being liquid, Sorey found his arms firmly held in place. Mikleo leaned back, hands leaving Sorey, to remove his own top. Though slowly, slow enough for Sorey to watch as each inch of snowy skin became expose. And with each passing moment, Mikleo could feel Sorey’s excitement in their flushed groins.

“Can I make an unusual request tonight?” Mikleo said as he rolled his hips.

“Nng, anything…” Sorey could barely speak. Mikleo left a chaste kiss against Sorey’s lips before paving a trail to his ear where he bit at a lobe. Mikleo focused on licking around the shell before he rid both himself and Sorey of their remaining clothing. After pushing his hips against Sorey’s, he whispered straight into his ear,

“Call my name.”

“Mik—” Sorey had started before he realized what Mikleo _actually_ wanted. “Luzrov… Rulay” Combined moans filled the room as Mikleo dissolved into Sorey; each one’s excitement becoming two fold.

“Aah, Mik—”

“—rey” Their voice fragmented as their back arched. Arms, still held above their head, Mikleo somehow swung them into a sitting position. From there, they came to stand, Sorey started to question before gasping with understanding. Their chest rising and falling in anticipation, Mikleo braced them against a wall, mindful of their ridiculously long ponytail. Gradually, Mikleo summoned more water and coiled it around their limbs. Sorey shrank into their shared space, letting Mikleo take control. Although, that lasted just long enough for a tendril of water to snake up their leg and brush against the underside of their dick. Sorey set their head against the wall.

A large moan, carrying both their voices rolled hot over their lips when a tendril slid around their shaft. With a tendril on each leg, one coiled behind them and up to tease a nipple, while the other curved over part of their ass. Shivers communicated more than words ever could how each felt. The conjoined panting, and moaning, and silent begging. Mikleo kept the tendrils moving, focusing on those sweet spots he knew drove Sorey crazy, yet not anticipating how much second hand pleasure he’d get.

Both leaned over when the tendril against their ass began to prod. All to easily, Mikleo cast another arte to ensure they’d feel nothing but pleasure when that tendril began pushing inward. At the same time, he gave some focus to pumping them. There was a weakening in the artes for a second before Sorey stepped in to focus on the pumping. An almost laugh slipped between the moans before their head fell back again. Legs beginning to shake, lead to thickening of the coils around their legs.

There was a still moment, a moment where they would have kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other, but instead, in this moment, they shook at the sudden increase to their heart rate, the hitch in their breathing, and the sheer desire to feel even more pleasure together. Both wanting to share _everything_.

Sorey, finding himself even more heated than usual, pushed that one tendril in further, practically _hearing_ the screams in his skull before that same sound was rolling over their lips. Stars flashed through their vision when Mikleo pushed a little further and hit _that_ spot. Sorey’s wonder of how the water still held them was met with another tightening of the coils around their limbs, and pinpricks down the neck like those left behind by kisses.

Heat flushing their chest, Sorey couldn’t help pulling their shared moans out, even though Mikleo would have been biting his back if they were separated. Their legs fought against the restraints for the slightest of moments before resistance vanished with the speed increase of the tendril around their dick. Settling into a rhythm, Sorey pushing in with Mikleo’s downward stroke.

Attempts at names fell into broken moans and heavy panting as their fingers wrapped around their wrist, all while hips bucked with each movement. Keeping their eyes open became impossible as their high increased; Sorey’s hormones creating a rush Mikleo never could have fathomed. Their tongue started tracing lips while moans became louder and louder. Both felt the nearing end, yet neither wanted these feelings to stop.

Beyond the endorphins and ecstasy, sat the conflicting feel of wanting to wrap arms around each other, but also wanting to remain as close as they were now. Movements, unaffected by the boiling debate, neither could hold out much longer before their entire body shook with waves of pleasure. They stood a moment longer, panting hard as water dissipated before falling backwards towards the bed.

Mid fall, they separated and Sorey had Mikleo encircled before they made contact with the sheets. Cradling him even closer, Sorey left soft kisses against his scalp. Mikleo shifted to be able to lean up and kiss Sorey’s lips. Smiles warm enough to rival Lailah’s flames were exchanged before Mikleo set his head back on Sorey’s chest, eyes sliding closed as he listened to Sorey’s heartbeat. Sorey twirled a few silver strands between his fingers as they both began to drift.

All too quickly, sunrise came, along with a bang on their door and one grumpy Earth Seraph ready to leave the continent. They smirked at each other as they got dressed. As they left town, Sorey slid his fingers between Mikleo’s refusing to let go until it came time to ready their weapons.


End file.
